Sorrows and Comforts
by PurpleSara
Summary: Amu is 18 and is anxiously waiting for Ikuto to come back from his long trip of finding his father. But something terrible happens and Tadase seems to be the only one that can comfort her... can he win her heart back again? "Sequel" to my other fanfic, "Tragic Memory".
1. Sorrows

**Hello there! I decided I would give you guys a glimpse on what happened between Amu and Tadase when Ikuto died, as a kind of "sequel" to my other fanfic, "Tragic Memory". To those who have not read said fanfic, you can read this one first and then read that one if you want to. **

**I do not own Shugo Chara! or the characters; all copyright belongs to Peach Pit.**

* * *

**~ Amu's POV ~**

_May 7th_

I woke up with the sounds of birds chirping. I slowly opened my eyes, and for a few seconds they were cloudy until I blinked them a few times to get rid of the cloudiness. I lay there in bed, happy, content, and excited.

For today Ikuto comes back from Europe with his father that he finally found.

I smiled, thinking of the promise Ikuto had for me: "When I come back, I'll definitely make you fall in love with me."

_Ikuto, I've already fallen for you a long time ago…_

Ikuto was supposed to come back in the evening. He said that first he'll come to his house to drop off his stuff, and then come to my house to see me.

I was actually looking forward to college classes (I was 18), for when it ends, it'll be nearly time 'till Ikuto comes.

I stuck my feet out of bed and put my clothes on. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia are gone now, shortly after I started college. It was a little lonely not to hear their voices every morning, but I've gotten used to it. I've turned out better than I was before, anyway.

I went downstairs, greeted my parents and little sister (who was 9), had a quick breakfast, then went to the bus station to go catch the bus to college. My major is arts and PE, just like Miki and Ran. I'm also better at cooking and my radiance seems to shine.

I arrived at college and went to my class. Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko go to the same college as I do. Yaya and Kairi are still in high school, and Utau and Kuukai are in a different college.

When lunch time came, Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko sat with me, along with a few other friends that I had made.

"Ikuto-nii-san is coming back today, isn't he?" Tadase asked me, smiling.

I smiled back. I still admired his princely looks (which is now growing more mature, as in more "kingly"), but my heart was set for Ikuto. By the way, they're on really good terms now, and it's like they've gone back to their "brother" relationship of old. I replied, "Yes, that's right."

Tadase smiled again, and I noticed some of my friends give a soft sigh. "I'm excited to see him again. You're probably more excited, though."

I nodded. He knew that I loved Ikuto and not him, and he respected me for that. But I think he still likes me. I felt a little sorry for him, but I hoped for him he could find another girl he likes.

Lunch time was over, and I headed over to my next class. One girl, Mayu Nomura from the same class, skipped over to me and said, "Hotori-kun is so cool-looking! How come you aren't interested in him?"

I smiled at Mayu. A lot of girls ask that question, because they often see me with Tadase. Should I dare mention that the ones that ask that question are usually interested in Tadase?

"My heart is set for someone else… and I know that I love that person, and that person only. I like Tadase-kun as a friend, but no more," I replied.

Mayu looked curiously at me. "Then if you're not interested, I can take him, right?"

I chuckled. Most girls also asked that question. When I say "yes", they flirt with him for a while, but since Tadase doesn't seem interested in them, they stop after a few weeks. I felt sorry for him; he's probably still stuck on me and not ready to move on. I had a talk with him about this, and I know he's doing his best to "take his eyes off me", but it doesn't seem like he's ready yet. Hopefully when Ikuto and I grow closer in our relationship, he'll start to realize we're serious, back off, and find another girl. That's what I hope for him, not in a mean way, but as a friend that's concerned for him.

"Of course, Nomura-san. You don't need to ask me," I complied.

Nomura-san brightened up and said, "Thank you, Hinamori-san! Just you wait, I'll grab his heart!" She winked at me and ran off to her class. I stared after her, smiling and chuckling. There have been many girls who have taken up the "challenge" to win Tadase's heart, but so far none have. I kind of found it silly how every girl wants a chance to win his heart even though they probably know that the girls that tried to before them have failed. But then I admire them for their perseverance and "I'll do my best!" spirit. So then that's why I silently cheer for them to win his heart, because he needs someone, as I explained before. I only hope that one girl has enough sense to win his heart not by flirting, but by being sincerely kind to him. So far I don't know of one girl who's done that. Maybe this girl, Mayu, will. I always have this hope in my heart that there will be someone for Tadase-kun, my childhood crush.

After school was over for the day and I was ready to go home, Tadase joined me in the hall. Sometimes he walks me home if he's not too busy with extra homework. He's a well respected student among the teachers and other students even though he just entered in this year. He also has good grades so far. I was, and still am, proud of him.

"Thank you, Tadase. I appreciate you walking me home," I said to him, smiling a little.

He smiled back and pushed his hands into his pockets, looking down. He's probably blushing.

I waved Nagihiko and Rima goodbye as they headed over to the dorms. I smiled behind their backs when I saw them hold hands. They've really improved in their relationship, and they don't really fight or bicker that much anymore. Nagihiko cut his hair to the shoulders and is really tall, while Rima is the complete opposite; she might even be the same height when she was in middle school!

Tadase and I talked about how the school day went for a while until I asked him about Mayu Nomura.

"Oh," he chuckled. "Yes, she did come to me. But she was like the rest of the girls, flirty and showy. Those type of girls don't appeal to me, as you know. Of course, I couldn't tell her that I'm not interested in her. She'll notice in time, hopefully, just like the other girls." He sighed.

I smiled sadly at him. So much for that hope. I patted his back. "You'll find her. I'll be cheering for you."

He looked over at me and gave me a sad, longing look. "Thanks for the encouragement."

Tadase dropped me off at home and went towards his house. "I'm home!" I called out, and received the usual "Welcome back." I took off my shoes, set my bag on a chair, got a drink of water, and walked into the living room where Dad and Ami were watching the national news as they were waiting for dinner.

I looked at the clock. 5:30. Ikuto will arrive around 7:00. It will probably take about two hours for him to finally get here. I could hardly wait.

I heard the news man saying, "Recently, around 5:00, an ANA airplane that flew from London to a direct flight to Tokyo had some engine trouble and crashed into the Japan Sea…"

I nearly dropped my glass of water on the carpet. Ikuto...? Wasn't that Ikuto's flight? Oh no, oh no…

I watched as a number of dead people scrolled on the screen. Then I saw the one name I dreaded to see: Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Ikuto… Ikuto… drowned?" I uttered to myself, not believing what I saw. Mom gave me a sympathetic look. Dad and Ami were still fixated on the TV screen, and I thought I heard Ami sniffle.

"No… no! He can't be dead! No!" I lost my senses and before I knew it, I dropped my glass of water on the carpet, ran up the stairs, and slammed the door to my room.

I pressed my back to the door, breathing heavily. Ikuto… gone? No, no, I still can't accept it… I ran to my bed and collapsed on it, not caring anymore for dinner, and Mom didn't come to call me for dinner.

I just lay there for hours, despaired and weary, tears endlessly pouring out of my face. "Ikuto… why did you have to die? Why does life have to be so cruel?" I bawled and bawled until I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_Three days later, May 10th_

I solemnly stood in front of my mirror, dressed in black attire. Today is Ikuto's funeral. I thought I hardly had the strength to go through it, nevertheless I decided to go. I can't be in despair forever.

"_Onee-chan_, are you ready?" I heard Ami say from behind my door.

I opened the door without saying anything. Ami looked sad too, for although she was only 9, she understood that Ikuto was precious to me. I walked downstairs with her and then got in the car.

When we finally arrived at the temple, I saw numerous numbers of people there, even Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, Utau, and Kuukai. They all saw me and gave me sympathizing looks. Utau especially looked grieved, for although she lost her brother complex, she still loved him a great deal. Tadase looked the second-most grieved out of that group.

I spotted Aruto-san with his wife. They looked to be the most grieved out of everybody, which I can understand. I can imagine Aruto-san thinking, "Why did my son have to drown and not me?"

Aruto-san walked over to me, examined myself, and said quietly, "So this was my son's girlfriend…" he smiled at me, which pierced my heart because it looked exactly like Ikuto's genuine smile back when Ikuto comforted me when I thought Tadase had a new girlfriend **(A/N: Read "I'll Make You Forget")**.

I smiled sadly at him, the tears starting to come. Aruto-san gently wiped them away, understanding my remorse.

We got inside the temple, the funeral almost starting. I saw a large picture of Ikuto stand in a little memorial shelf along with some flowers. The tears started to flow faster. Tadase quietly stood next to me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw tears coming out of his face. He looked at me and held my gaze, and for a moment we understood each other's sorrows.

The funeral began. The Buddhist priest started chanting, but I blocked out most of it, as I was lost in my own despair once again. In fact, I didn't really pay attention to most of the funeral.

I heard Ikuto's parents and Utau give some remarks on how Ikuto was a good brother and son, how he always protected his family even though he in turn was hurt, and how he influenced their lives. I wanted to give some of my own remarks, but I wasn't assigned to do that.

The dreaded funeral finally ended, and everybody expressed their condolences to the family. I also expressed my condolences, hugging Utau and sharing tears.

When my family was ready to go home, Tadase came over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back, needing the comfort, and figured he needed some of it, too. I heard him sniffle and felt wet drops fall on my head. I buried my head in his chest, hugging him tighter and making his shirt wet in the process.

He finally pulled back with a tear-stained face. "I'm sorry, Amu. I really wished for the best future for you two. I'm so sorry that was destroyed."

I just cried, for I could not speak, could not express my condolences to him. Tadase hugged me briefly again, gave me a soft "goodbye", and left.

My family finally arrived home, and I just went straight upstairs and laid on my bed, not bothering to take off my black clothes. I lost my appetite for dinner. I cried some more, the pain unbearable. How can I live without Ikuto?

I once more cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Finally done! I'm expecting this to be a two-chapter fanfic, unless I change my mind. But the next chapter probably won't be for a while, so please be patient!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, although it's only the beginning. ****またね！****:]**


	2. Comforts

_Three months later in August_

**~Tadase's POV~**

I woke up with the sound of rain beating against the roof, a little cloudy. I looked at my alarm clock: 8:30 AM. I wanted to sleep in some more, since it was Saturday, but I wanted to see Amu today. She's not available this afternoon because she and her family will go somewhere.

I got out of bed, stretched myself, looked at the ceiling, and sighed. I've been going to Amu's house every Saturday for the past two months now. She hasn't been communicating much with society ever since Ikuto-nii-san died. She's still coping with his death, and I hoped that I would comfort her. Amu lets me comfort her, but I don't know if it's doing much good.

I had a hope in me now that since he's not around, I might win her back again. I know that sounds harsh, but I just want to look out after her. If she won't return my feelings in a few years, I'll give up.

I ran a hand over my hair and then went to change into some clothes. Kiseki isn't here anymore; he's been gone for two years already, saying he thinks I've accomplished what I've hoped for. It's been a little lonely, but of course I've gotten used to it.

After I changed into some clothes and combed my hair, I went to get some breakfast **(A/N: A traditional Japanese breakfast is usually some fish, rice, miso soup, and some other stuff)**. I told my plans for the day to my parents. "Make sure you bring an umbrella," my mother warned me. I smiled. I didn't really need that… parents are so weird.

I brushed my teeth and fixed up myself some more, then I finally went out the door (with my umbrella, of course!), saying goodbye to my parents as I went out.

I sighed and looked at the rain. _It just had to rain today, _I thought. _I was wanting to take a walk with Amu down at the park… I guess it can't be helped. I'll just have to stay over at Amu's house._

I finally got to her house. Before I was about to push the intercom button, I saw a figure standing out on Amu's balcony, getting wet in the process. It was none other than Amu. I tried to wave to get her attention, but she seemed to be in another world. I began to worry a bit. What if she catches a cold?

I tried calling out her name, but still it wouldn't work. What's she doing? What could make her be so oblivious to her getting wet by the rain? Or maybe she doesn't care? More like, how long has she been out here?

I pushed the intercom button, anxious for someone to answer. Amu's mother finally answered and encouraged me to come in. I, in a little bit of a hurry, ran to the house, opened the door, shook off my umbrella, flung my shoes off, hurriedly said, "Please forgive me for intruding," ran up the stairs to Amu's room where the door was open, and burst into the room.

She was still out there, in the same exact position. I rushed out to the balcony and shook her. "Amu! Amu! What happened?"

She looked at me, her dull honey-colored eyes looking lifeless as they have been for several months, and her hair dripping wet. She murmured, "Tadase…?" and widened her eyes a little. I noticed her eyes were a little red and figured she had been crying.

I steered her to her dry room, her clothes and hair soaked to the skin. I blushed as I saw the clothes sticking to her body, and rushed to get a warm towel. I put the towel over her shoulders and started drying her body and hair. She was shivering!

"Amu, how long have you been out there?" I inquired, concerned.

Her eyes still looked lifeless and in another world. I shook her to get her back to the present. She looked at me again, and I saw tears coming out of her eyes.

I couldn't stand being left in the dark, couldn't stand her suffering emotionally when I was right here to try to give her comfort.

"Amu… please speak to me!" I implored, shaking her gently. She shivered a little more and I wrapped her tightly in the towel.

Tears poured out of her cheeks. "I… miss Ikuto," she managed to utter. A pang pierced my heart, not for myself, but for her. He's been dead for three months, and yet she's still suffering terribly. When would she get out of her despair?

"Amu…" I began, "I know you miss Ikuto-nii-san, but you've got to move on with your life. Your grades have dropped tremendously these past few months, you've gotten skinnier, paler, and you're almost isolated from your friends. We're worried about you! Your parents, little sister, Nagihiko, Mashiro-san, Kairi, Yuiki-san, Souma-senpai, Utau, your college friends, and _me_!" I hugged her tight. "When will you come back to life?" I whispered, some tears coming out of my eyes.

Amu kept motionless. I hugged her gently, cradling her head and rubbing her back to try to keep her warm. Before long, I heard some soft sniffles and eventually felt my shirt getting wet. I felt her arms wrap around me and squeezed tight. She shuddered from the small sobs some more, and I kept rubbing her back saying, "It's okay, it's okay… I'm here."

Amu pulled back, her face red and streaked with tears. She looked at me, her eyes no longer looking as lifeless and dull. She wiped her eyes, giving out small sniffles. Then I saw the most wonderful sight that I have not seen in three months.

She smiled.

I smiled back, relieved at the first sign that she's finally getting better. "Are you ready to talk now?"

She nodded, drying the remainder of what was wet on herself as she sat on her bed. I sat with her, facing towards her.

Amu sighed, as if she put off a huge load. "I guess I have been mourning over Ikuto's death for too long," she squeaked even as she spoke his name. She looked at me and gave me a small smile. "I guess it _is_ time for me to move on."

I gave her a big smile and took her hand, holding it in both of mine. I pressed it to my lips, although not exactly kissing it. "I'm so glad… I was really worried about you." I lifted up my eyes and saw her blush a little. I released her hand in order to prevent her from getting more embarrassed.

After a few moments of silence, I cautiously asked, "Why were you out there in the rain?"

She flinched a little bit but didn't cry. That was a good sign. If she was out there because of Ikuto-nii-san, she'd remember it and then she'd start crying right away.

"I don't know, really… I was just thinking about Ikuto and then I just walked onto the balcony, apparently forgetting about the rain," she chuckled slightly, which was also a good sign. She sneezed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. "How long were you out there, anyway?"

"I don't know…" Amu said, shaking her head. "When I think about Ikuto, I just lose track of time." She sneezed again, and I hurried to give her the tissue box. "For all I know, it could have been as long as thirty minutes or even an hour."

My forehead wrinkled up in concern. She might have a cold… I hoped not, but that's probably what she's going to have. She noticed my look and assured me saying, "It's probably nothing, Tadase. You don't need to worry," she laughed softly, her eyes looking more alive than ever.

I nodded and smiled back. I looked her over and said, "What you need is some food to warm you up. You're skinny and it'd help if you're about to catch a cold."

Amu nodded, agreeing. "Yes, I suppose I had better… I _do_ feel kind of hungry. I haven't eaten breakfast." Her stomach growled as if on cue. She blushed and turned her face away from me. I chuckled and said, "Even your stomach agrees."

We were silent for a few moments when her mother knocked on the door and said, "Amu-chan, can I come in?"

Amu complied, and Mrs. Hinamori opened the door. She saw us both sitting next to each other and smiled. I smiled back, getting the idea.

Amu's mother came near Amu's bed. She looked at Amu, and Amu looked back at her. Her mother looked surprised at how she looked.

"Amu-chan, what happened? You don't look as sad as you used to."

Amu smiled. "I came out of my mourning world and now I'm getting back to the present, Mother. Tadase helped, actually…" she trailed off, seeming to catch what she said. I was surprised that she would say that I helped her… but if I did, I'm glad.

Mrs. Hinamori gave us two a curious look and smiled. "Thank you, Tadase-kun, for making Amu-chan feel better. I'm glad to see that my daughter is almost back to normal again." I bowed my head, saying, "You're welcome," while blushing a bit.

She turned back to Amu. "Anyways, Amu-chan, I came in here to tell you that you should be getting ready for our trip to Osaka. It is almost 11:30, and we'll be having lunch in half an hour. Right after, we'll go to Osaka. Okay?"

Amu nodded. "I understand, Mother." She smiled, stood up, and gave her a hug. Mrs. Hinamori seemed surprised at the gesture, but returned it saying, "There, there…"

Amu hugged her mother tight. "I'm sorry, Mom, for being so selfish and going off into my own mourning world without ever considering my family's and friend's worried feelings for me." Her voice choked. Her mother continued stroking her back. "It's okay, dear. We love you and forgive you. We'll help you get out of your sadness." Her eyes also started to well up with tears.

They stood there for half a minute before letting go, smiling at each other, Mrs. Hinamori gently wiping away Amu's tears. I was touched at this mother-daughter scene. I should remember to thank my mother for all she's done for me.

"Now," Amu's mother continued. "You'd better get ready. Tadase-kun, I think you should go, too." I nodded and said, "Yes, ma'am."

She left the room. Amu looked over at me, her face red from crying. I smiled. "Isn't that nice? You got to reconcile with your mother."

Amu smiled and nodded. She looked at the clock. "11:35. You better go. I need to get my stuff ready."

I agreed, getting up from her bed. "I suppose this is where we part for a while…" I said, a hint of sadness in my voice.

She laughed. "Tadase, it's only for today and Sunday. I'll be back for college on Monday. Don't worry."

I smiled at her, my eyes twinkling. "I know. I was just teasing you a little."

"Why, you…" she started, but then stopped, blushing and looking away. I wondered what made her do that. She glared at me teasingly under her gaze and then said, "Well, what are you doing? I need to get ready, you know!"

I chuckled. "True. I suppose I won't bug you any longer." I hesitated a little, then kissed her cheek. Amu jumped back a little, her hand to where I kissed her, and blushed. I also blushed, for I didn't really expect to kiss her.

She looked down at the rug, muttering, "Just get going, will you?"

I smiled a little. "All right, I will. Take care, Amu, and have fun." I hugged her whispering, "I'll always be there for you."

When I got out of the house, I smiled up at the sky, which was finally cleared of rain and the sun started to show. Today was a good day. Amu finally broke out of her shell. Now maybe I can grow closer to her heart…

* * *

That's exactly what I did. I came over to Amu's house every other Saturday and we did some stuff together, whether it was studying together, talking with each other, or comforting her when she needed it. During that time, I started to love and cherish her more. Amu seems to appreciate me being there, and I dare say that she's starting to love me more than a friend.

I got a part-time job with _Easter_ as a boss for a certain section of the company in September (same year), which has really good pay. After I began to love Amu more, and I think she might even have feelings for me, I started to save up money and bought an engagement ring.

Finally, about a year after Ikuto-nii-san died (in May), I decided to muster up the courage to ask her.

A week after the memorial funeral, I went over to Amu's house, casually dressed. I asked if she would come out to dinner with me.

She looked a little surprised. "Well, okay. I'll have to ask my parents first, though. Do I have to dress up?"

I shook my head. "No, you don't. As you can see, I'm casually dressed."

Amu nodded and smiled. "I'll just go ask my parents. Stay here, okay?"

A few minutes later she came back, saying that she had permission. She got her things together and we went out the door together. Amu's father stopped me. I turned around and saw him giving a serious look. "You _will not _do anything to my daughter, won't you? And you'll protect her, won't you?"

I smiled, amused at his protectiveness. Amu turned around and was about to say something until I cut her off saying, "Yes, sir, I will not do anything bad to your daughter, and I will protect her with my life. You have my word." I stuck my hand out. Mr. Hinamori looked at it, then cautiously shook my hand. "All right, then. You better keep it, or else."

I bowed respectfully to him. "If I do not, let my mouth be filled with a thousand needles." I looked up and saw him nod approvingly. I stood up straight and saw Mrs. Hinamori hold in a giggle. I smiled at her.

I said, "Then, please excuse us," bowed again to both of them, then went out the door. I wanted to go to a nearby restaurant that wasn't too casual or fancy, since I didn't have a car. I took her to a traditional Japanese restaurant where you sit down on the floor on tatami mats.

We ordered the courses to be brought to us one by one. As we ate, we talked about various stuff and laughed together. I was planning by the end of the meal to propose to her.

The waitress came and brought us our bill. Right then I knew it was time for me to propose.

I cleared my throat. "Um, Amu…" I started. My heart was beating like crazy.

"What is it, Tadase?" Amu inquired, her chin resting on her hands, giving me her full attention. That encouraged me a little.

"…You know we've known each other for several years. Even then I thought I loved you. But I only loved a part of you then, so I'm sorry. But then I started to love you for who you really were. But I was too late. It seemed as if Ikuto-nii-san had already stolen a portion of your heart. I wasn't always there for you even though I said I would be. Ikuto-nii-san was. And because of that, I think that's why he managed to make you fall completely in love with him. I tried to fight that, but I saw that you were serious about him, and stopped trying to get you back. But, as you know, I still had feelings for you, but I kept it all in and didn't let them interfere with your relationship with Ikuto-nii-san," I sighed and gave her a small smile. "You don't know how hard it was for me."

Amu's eyes expressed concern. She reached over and held my hand. I was surprised at the gesture, but I continued:

"Amu, what I really mean to say is, for the past few months I've started to fall in love with you again, and I actually think that you seem to love me back, too. Correct me if I'm wrong?" I inquired.

She blushed a little bit and withdrew her hand. She fidgeted with her fingers for a few moments before she started, "Tadase…" and then stopped. She looked down at her lap. I waited for her to speak.

She finally looked up, tears in her eyes. I was alarmed, but Amu stopped me. "No, Tadase, these aren't tears of sadness; they're tears of joy and gratefulness. When you asked that question, I thought about all the times you've been to my house and I was just lifeless and completely oblivious to everyone's worried feelings for me. But then at that one morning when you dragged me out of the rain, dried me, hugged me out of my mourning world, and comforted me, you brought me back to life again," She sniffled and wiped her tears away, smiling. "Tadase, if you never existed, I probably would still be in my mourning world today. It was thanks to you that I got out of it."

I was a little astonished at this, but Amu kept going: "You faithfully kept coming to my house and comforted me when I needed it. I enjoyed the times that we shared. I appreciate your kindness, patience, perseverance, and gentleness towards me. This time, you were always there for me. Tadase, I…" She stopped, tears started to come out again. "I started to fall in love with you again like I did before, only it's more mature and stronger. I started to love you for your inside character, which I have not before. I– "

I cut her off, for I went over to her side, hugged her, and started giving her kisses on her forehead and cheeks (we were in a private room, don't worry). I hugged her tight against me and cradled her head.

"Tadase…" I heard Amu's muffled voice in my shirt. She pulled back and we looked in each other's eyes and blushing faces. She looked down at my shirt and stuttered, "S-So what I m-mean to say is…" She blushed bright red and closed her eyes tight before I felt her pair of lips on mine. I was extremely surprised, excited, and happy at the same time.

She broke off the kiss and hugged me, probably so I wouldn't see her. Then I heard, barely in a whisper:

"Tadase, I love you."

My eyes widened. I hugged her a little tighter, stroking and kissing her hair. "Do you love me more than Ikuto-nii-san, then?" I asked softly. Amu didn't even flinch, but it took her a while to answer, probably because she was thinking about it. "Hmm… Yes, I do. It's getting there, anyway," she murmured, hugging me tighter.

I pulled back from the hug and we looked into each other's blushing faces. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Amu… what my real purpose for tonight was because of this," I said, taking the ring box out of my pocket. I knelt down with my knees together, opening and showing the ring to Amu.

"Will you marry me, Amu Hinamori?" I asked, smiling gently.

Amu gasped. She looked like she was on the verge of crying again. "Tadase… how did you get it?"

"Don't worry about how much it was, just answer the question," I smiled teasingly.

She just looked at me with a surprised, happy look. She looked back at the ring. She finally broke into a smile and said, "Yes, I will marry you, Tadase Hotori."

I beamed at her and I slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "It looks beautiful on you," I remarked. It was a platinum ring with a small diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on the side.

Amu smiled and blushed, looking at the ring. She looked up at me and asked incredulously, "Did you buy this all by yourself?"

I nodded. "Remember the job I have at _Easter_? They have really good pay and when we started to get closer, I started to save up money for an engagement ring for you."

She continued looking at the ring. Tears started coming out again. "Nobody has ever bought me so beautiful or expensive a gift," she whispered. Amu looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you, Tadase. I think I feel a little bit of love you have for me from this ring that you saved up so much money for." She hugged my neck, kissing my cheek. "I think that makes me fall in love with you more."

I smiled, feeling victory within myself.

When we were finally done, I paid the bill and we walked out the door, hand in hand. I walked Amu back to her house around 9:00. We said our goodbyes and smiled at each other.

"Hey, you didn't do anything "bad" to me," Amu said teasingly.

"No, but _you're _the one that did something to me. Your dad will be extra surprised about that one," I teased back.

Amu giggled. "I think he'll soon understand that I'm growing up and can take care of myself. He'll be super surprised when he learns that I'm engaged. I wonder if that counts as anything bad."

I smiled and shook my head. "Well, if it does, I suppose I'll have to take my punishment." I looked over Amu's shoulder and saw Mrs. Hinamori waving at us. I looked back and said, "You better go inside; your mother is outside the door."

She nodded. "I hope Dad will approve of our engagement and we can set up our marriage ceremony."

I rubbed her back as she turned to go inside. "It'll all work out," I murmured.

I walked back home, grinning all the way because of the victory I achieved today.

* * *

So it turned out that Mr. Hinamori, with some reluctance, agreed to our engagement and let us make the plans. He also agreed to us going out on dates once in a while as long as we don't do anything too "daring". Mrs. Hinamori, of course, agreed right away to it.

We settled our marriage to be on December 25th, and we were really busy those remaining months, but it was fun. Perhaps it was because I was making the arrangements with Amu. Christmas Day came, and the marriage ceremony started. We invited all our friends from elementary school, our college friends, our parents and family, friends, and everybody else that we knew. It was an exciting and happy day for both of us, and, of course, all our friends and family.

Thus, Amu Hinamori became Amu Hotori, and we vowed to each other that we would love, cherish, and protect each other under any circumstances until the day we die. It will be a long journey for us, and I'm sure it'll also be hard and sometimes frustrating. But we'll face it together, and that will make it more fun and somewhat easier.

* * *

**So there you have it! This is the longest chapter I've ever written and also the longest story! I know it was kind of boring towards the end, but I hope it satisfies some of you "Tadamu" fans.**

**Sorry for the long wait; I'm in America right now and will be until November 6****th****. I finally had the chance to write the last part of this chapter! I have a few other ideas for stories (at least one for SC and another for Kimi ni Todoke), but I don't know when I'll write them. So, you probably won't see me for a while. **

**Also, if you like, you can read "Tragic Memory" as it shows how Tadase and Amu are doing in their marriage life. Thank you for reading! またね！****:] **


End file.
